


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This...

by Medie



Series: Cornerstone - girl!Daniel [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone and his uncle has an opinion on the unsusual friendship of Jack O'Neill and Danielle Jackson. Pity, Jack and Danielle can't quite figure it out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a kissing fic.

_"They're all watching us now...  
they think we're falling in love...  
they'd never believe we're just friends..."_

"Hey, Danielle, dance?"

The casually voiced question drew the attention of more than one patron of the bar. They all turned, each trying surreptitiously to watch as Jack O'Neill drew a laughing Danielle Jackson onto the bar's dance floor. It wasn't easy to do but they all thought they succeeded quite nicely as they observed the two friends fall into an easy rhythm to the slow country song playing in the background.

"See, now *that* is the perfect couple." Satterfield sighed out, resting her chin on her palm, being a lot less careful in her attempt to disguise her observation than the young woman sitting across from her.

Beneath the table, Hailey kicked the girl. "Quit staring! You want the Colonel to see you?" She looked faintly amused as her friend flinched, leaning down to rub her leg. "He'll kill us both if he catches you staring."

"Me and half the bar." Satterfield countered with an annoyed look at her friend. "And you can't say I'm not right. Everyone says it. He's in love with her."

"Of course he is," Hailey shot back with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "He has been for years. She's in love with him too but they haven't done anything about it because of the whole thing with her husband. It's the SGC's answer to a star-crossed love affair."

"Please tell me you two aren't going on about Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson again." Elliott half-pleaded with a groan. "Leave them alone already. It's bad enough everyone else obsesses over it half the time. Don't tell me you two are starting it too."

"Starting?" Hailey snorted. "Satterfield's practically picking out a china pattern for them."

"Am not!" Satterfield said in protest. "I'm just saying, they'd be perfect, y'know?"

"Obviously they disagree," Elliott said. "Otherwise, wouldn't they -- "

"Who says they do?" she interrupted. "Looked at them lately?"

He looked over at the dancing couple and, behind him ,Satterfield continued. "When was the last time you saw people dancing like that who _weren't_ in love?"

He groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. The scary thing was, she did have a point.

-

_"When you kiss me like this...  
I think you mean it like that...  
If you do...baby, kiss me again..."_

"You do this deliberately, don't you?" Danielle asked softly in amusement.

"Do what?" Jack countered, all innocence, resting his cheek on her hair.

"Ask me to dance to a slow song to torture all the gossips in the room."

"Would I do something like that?"

Pulling back slightly, she tilted her head to meet his gaze. "Yes."

He looked down at her, lovely in the soft light of the bar, hesitating before answering. "Does get 'em going, doesn't it?"

"We've got the eye of everyone in the place," Danielle said, grinning. "You're incorrigible, Jack O'Neill."

"That I am."

"Asking me to dance under false pretenses," she tsked. "You should be ashamed."

"I should be - 'scuse me?"

"Inviting me out here under the premise of sharing a nice slow dance with you and all we're doing is torturing the Mountain's gossips?" Danielle shook her head at him, eyes full of mischief. "You might've gotten my hopes up over nothing," she feigned a resigned sigh. "Oh well, if we're torturing them, might as well give them something to really go insane over."

"And what exactly would that be?" Jack inquired, beginning to wonder just what she was up to. Danielle being mischievous never failed to bring all manner of trouble.

She tilted her head slightly to the side, watching him for a lingering moment then, when she was ready, pressed closer, one hand sliding up his chest and onto his neck. There, she exerted slight pressure, bringing his head down closer to hers.

"Danielle?" he breathed, feeling an unexpected adrenaline surge. "What--"

"Shh.." she responded in a whisper. "Just trust me, okay?"

Whether he wanted to or not was a moot issue as her lips brushed his. It was a light, almost non-existent contact at first but, reassured he wasn't going anywhere, her lips paid a return visit. Slowly, they slid across his, tasting faintly of the salt from the bar's peanuts, moving at an almost glacial rate. She was taking her time, testing out the territory, learning and mapping. He felt the light touch of her tongue, chasing the remnant of salt on his own, and he automatically opened his lips, letting it dart inside.

Finally reacting, the shock of her actions having made him sluggish, Jack's arm about her waist tightened, pulling her close. Their motion of their bodies was reduced to a slow sway as they gave their attention over to the kiss.

He felt Danielle's other hand slide up into his hair, grasping and holding him close and he pulled back briefly, readjusting the angle of their heads before diving back into the kiss. She gasped against his mouth, a light exhalation of air, as he took control of the kiss. His tongue met and teased at hers before tracing the line of her lower lip as it retreated. He gently clutched her thick hair in his hand, holding her head in place as he explored her mouth as she had his even while his mind screamed at him they were wandering into dangerous territory. He wasn't supposed to be kissing her like this, she wasn't supposed to be kissing him like this, they weren't supposed to be getting this caught up.

But he was, she was, and they were --

When they finally parted they were reluctant to do so, sharing a few light, almost teasing, lingering kisses.

They didn't speak, just looking at each other, both knowing a line had been crossed. What that line was, neither was sure, but it was done and it couldn't have been undone. No matter what spin they put on it.

Danielle lifted the corner of her mouth in a shaky grin. "Think that gave them something to talk about?"

"They're not doing much talking," he responded, sounding calmer than he felt.

His statement was right, though the music was still playing, the normal babble that was a constant undercurrent to it was missing. If it hadn't been for the song playing in the background, silence would have reigned.

Still standing in the circle of his arms, she looked up at him, and he looked down at her, both seeing things they'd never dared say. Things the kiss had said loud and clear.

"Maybe they have the right idea," Danielle said quietly, her fingertips playing with the collar of his shirt. "Maybe there's been way too much talking."

"Maybe." Jack agreed solemnly, winding one of her curls about his finger, enamored of the texture and feel of it. "Maybe what's left to say doesn't have words."

"Maybe some things don't need words..."

"Maybe they never did."

Her eyes were on his lips again as she nodded deliberately. "Maybe -- "

_"Everybody swears, we make the perfect pair..."_


End file.
